Keep A Secret
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Sequel to Moving On. Jamie and Caitie are trying to keep their relationship a secret. REVIEW PLEASE!


  
  
None of these characters are mine, except for some teachers and Shelly, and the other family members. .  
Don't sue. Well, hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love comments.  
  
  
Keeping Secrets  
  
  
  
Caitie trudged down the overcrowded hall of Kingsport High School. She was on her way to  
fifth period, biology. Her day had been boring and to her, pointless. But she had the same goofy  
smile plastered to her face that had been there all week. People began noticing it on Saturday,  
the day after Jamie had asked her out. Jamie Waite and Caitie Roth had made a desicion to keep  
their relationship a secret for the simple reason that their friends would get involved and talk.   
Caitie had made it quite clear to Jamie she did not want to be the object of petty high school  
gossip.  
Caitie felt an arm slip around her waist. She looked up to see her "boyfriend" (she didn't  
really care for that term. To her, it sounded so middle school).  
"Hey! Watch it!" She said, playfully pushed his arm away. "You never know who could be  
watching." Jamie smiled.  
"Sorry, I can't help myself. So what's up?" Jamie crossed his arms over his chest. His   
dark blue shirt glimmered from the flourecent lights.   
"Oh, you know. Just the regular boring day. Almost was late for second. Mrs. Peterson   
blew a fuse. 'Miss Roth, if you're late one more time...'" Caitie mimicked in a high pitched  
voice.   
"Yeah, I'm on my way there now." Jamie sighed, not looking forward to leaving the beautiful  
Caitie.  
"Good luck." Caitie smiled, giving Jamie the long awaited quick hug. They waved and parted.  
  
Caitie sank into her seat in biology, Jamie boucing around in her brain. So this was how  
it felt to be someone's girlfriend. And to really want to be. Want to be with everything inside   
of you. It was a nice feeling to have someone be your whole world and for them to feel the same  
about you. Caitie couldn't believe how much better she felt now, about everything. Sure, she  
was a Goth girl, wearing dark colors. Maybe her appearence did scare the cheerleaders and maybe  
she was a little different, not fitting the popular high school mold. But she was happy. She didn't  
mind being excited about going places with Jamie. Caitie liked the new feeling, even though some things were  
really weird, like watching a sappy, chick flick with Shelly and feeling totally different  
about it. Caitie wasn't going to start wearing bright pink and cheering for the football team,  
but things were different inside. She had a reason to get out of bed, and be happy about it.  
Her thoughts were interuppted as her teacher called her back to the things of biology.  
Caitie wasn't all that sure what they were learning about. All she was thinking about was  
Jamie, giving her a ride home from school on his motorcycle.  
  
After school  
  
Val Linear sighed, her books seeming to be more and more heavy. Today had been long, hard  
and incredibly boring. Val wished, just for one day, she could be Caitie. Then she wouldn't have  
to worry about being with the right people or having the right friends or caring about how you   
looked, if your make-up was just right. Val had always envied Caitie. She was so carefree, so  
able to be whatever she wanted. Val always felt trapped inside the cheerleader, perfect girl  
everyone had thought she was. Val didn't know who exactly she was. She knew who everyone  
thought she was. The cheerleader, the EMT, the straight A student who was every teachers favorite.  
Val thought about those things as she marched home, the warm spring breeze tempting her  
to take off her light sweater. The sound of a motorcycle engine filled the neighborhood. Val  
was about 4 houses away from Caitie's two storie house. She knew right away it was Jamie's bike,  
giving Caitie a ride home. Val smiled and watched as Caitie let go of Jamie's waist. Jamie walked  
Caitie up her driveway, stopping at her door. They hugged and....kissed! Val starred in amazement.  
What was going on? They were friends...or maybe it was just on the cheek, Val thought logically.  
She put the story together in her head. Jamie had a bad day so Caitie gave him a hug and went  
a little overboard and kissed his cheek. Something not even worthy of thinking about. Val sighed,  
not completly believing her own story. She waited till Caitie had gone inside and Jamie's bike  
had whizzed by before she straighten from her crouched position behind a shrub and continued on  
her way.  
Jamie zipped away from the Roth's home. He caught a glimpse of a short haired blonde,  
kneeling behind a bush. Jamie stopped at the stop sign and turned his body around on the seat.  
The girl was dusting herself off and walking down the sidewalk. The girl was Val! Jamie's head  
was spinning. He hoped she hadn't seen them together. The relationship was a secret and Val  
might just talk.  
  
Val called Tyler when she got home. Maybe he could have some advice on the subject.  
Caitie was her best friend. She knew something was going on, but Tyler was always smart about  
things.   
"Tyler?" Val jumped when she heard his voice over the phone.  
"Yeah. Who is this?" Tyler sounded thoughtful and confused. Val could barely contain  
her heart from leaping out of her chest.  
"This is Val. Hi Tyler!" A smile played on Tyler's lips. Hearing Val was making his   
day already.  
"Hey Val! What's up?"   
"I'm kinda confused about something. I saw Caitie and Jamie together today. And they kissed.  
It was all a little strange. I mean, maybe something is going on...." Val looked up and saw  
Brooke walking into the living room. She smiled. Brooke knew it was Tyler just by looking at the  
goofy look on Val's face.  
"Jamie would tell us if something was going on. And Caitie would tell you. I don't think  
it's anything..." Tyler thought Val sounded so cute when she was obsessing over something.  
"But...but what if she didn't? What if something is happening and they don't want us to  
know?" Val fell back on the couch. Her best friend might be hiding something. That made her feel  
really weird.  
"Then we have to respect their privacy. They don't HAVE to tell us anything, you know  
that." Tyler said gently.  
"I guess you're right. It just feels weird. Thinking your best friend might be hiding  
something. I'm sure everything is the same as usual. Maybe I'll talk to Caitie tomorrow."  
Tyler and Val said their good-byes and hung up reluctantly. Val was happy to have  
Tyler to come to. It made everything better.  
  
Caitie smiled as she hung up the phone, just getting off with Jamie. Shelly, her 19 year  
old sister, lay on the bed in the room they shared.   
"Whooo wassssss thaaaatttt?" She sang out, not even bothering to lower her Teen magazine.  
"Jamie." Caitie replied, trying desperatly not to smile. But it was in vain.  
"Is that the boy you like hated last week?" Shelly's small brain struggled to make the  
connection.  
"I did not hate him. We were just arguing. Things are different now." Caitie collapsed onto  
her bed. She almost felt like giggling.  
"So, are you a couple? Or doesn't he have the...guts to ask you out?" Shelly did set down  
the magazine to level her gaze with Caitie, who was starring in the mirror, smiling.  
"If you want to so simply put it that way, yes we are. But don't tell anyone. We don't  
want anyone to know." Caitie turned to face Shelly, her eyes insistent.  
"Why not? And stop starring at yourself. You're so getting creepy." Shelly pretended to  
shiver.  
"Do you know what people would say? 'Yeah, those two weirdos are going out. Don't they   
make just the cutest couple? Both are rebellious regects, especially that girl. Her name is   
Caitie right?' And plus, if things don't work out, we can stay friends, without the pressure of  
feeling like we have to hate each other. Cause if everyone knew they'd be saying stuff that  
would be so annoying if we broke up. Like 'Caitie, you shouldn't be friends with him anymore' or  
'Jamie, stay away from her. You broke up, remember' I'm not wanting the whole Kingsport student  
body to be involved in our relationship." Caitie sighed.  
"Yeah, you have a good point. But maybe just your best friends should know." Shelly  
smiled, nodding her head. "This whole thing could blow up in your face."   
"Oh gosh, my best friends would be the worst. Thanks for the advice Shelly, but you know  
what they say about free advice." Caitie laughed as her sister tossed a pillow at her.  
"No, what?" Shelly challenge Caitie, holding her pillow at ready. The fight began and ended  
with the sisters collapsing on their beds, out of breath and giggling. It felt good to be friends  
with Shelly. Caitie felt things were finally coming together.  
  
  
Jamie shook his head as he headed down the corridor towards his locker, watching another  
couple make out. It was times like this that he wished he and Caitie could just come out in the  
open and tell everyone. But the pressure would be too much. Jamie knew he and Caitie both weren't  
in the mood to have things wrecked by everyone else getting too involved. He saw Caitie, shoving  
books in her locker, her hair in two french braids.   
"Hey! Like the hair." He whispered in her ear, making Caitie drop her book, startled.  
"Hi! Thanks. And thanks for scaring me." She spun around, smiling into his face.   
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Caitie. Not telling our friends, I mean. Wouldn't it  
be easier. All this sneaking around, it's making me feel guilty." Jamie shrugged.  
"Jamie, it's alot easier than having everyone poking their noses in our business. Let's  
just keep it up and see how things go. What could happen?" Caitie's eyes pleaded with Jamie. He  
just couldn't disagree when he was starring into those brown eyes. He'd do anything for her.  
"Alright. If that's what you want. I got to go." Jamie hugged Caitie, handed her her book  
and walked down the hall, looking back occasionally. Val watched the whole thing. She had to say  
something. She marched over.  
"Caitie can we talk?" Val looked a little hurt.  
"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" Caitie had a nervous feeling inside, like something was going  
to happen and she wouldn't like it.  
The bell rang, saving Caitie from the impending fight that she didn't see coming.  
"Can you come over today?" Val sighed. She couldn't stand the suspence or the possibility  
that her best friend was doing something behind her back. Caitie looked thoughtful. "Well, if you  
need a ride, maybe Jamie could give you one."   
"Uh, okay. See ya." Caitie called as Val walked smuggly down the hall. Caitie wondered  
what that was all about. She didn't know, did she?  
  
In the parking lot, after school.  
  
"Hey Jamie, wanna give me a ride to Val's?" Caitie called to the dark haired boy getting  
on his bike.  
"Sure. Why Val's?" Jamie smiled at the approaching Caitie.  
"She wants to talk about something. I'm a little worried, Jamie. She mentioned you when  
we were talking. And sounded kind of mean."   
Jamie shrugged his shoulders and started up his bike. He zipped down the streets with  
Caitie holding on for dear life. Jamie stopped at Val's, waving good-bye very friendly, so if  
Val was watching, she wouldn't get any ideas.  
Caitie shifted nervously as she waited for Val to answer the door. Val greeted her and led  
her into the room she and Brooke shared.  
"Caitie, we're best friends, right?" Val began, hoping Caitie would be honest like she  
always was.  
"Uh, yeah." Caitie face was clouded over with confusion. Where was Val going with this?  
"And we've been able to tell each other everything since we were little?" Val asked.  
"Sure, of course." Caitie was feeling a little nervous.  
"That hasn't changed, has it?"   
"No...Val, is there a point to this?" Caitie was now getting a little annoyed. These  
stupid questions about friendship didn't seem to be going anywhere.  
"So you would tell me if something was going on. Say, for example, with Jamie Waite." Val  
looked at Caitie, locking her gaze. Caitie looked back. The secret was out. She could tell just  
by the way Val was looking. She knew something and was mad for not being told about it, that's  
what her face said.  
"Val, I don't think that's the most important question here. How did you find out about  
me and Jamie?"  
"Ah-ha! So something is going on! I knew it from the moment I saw you together the other  
day!" Val cried, feeling happy she had cracked the case, mad her friend had bot told her and  
sad because their friendship had changed from telling each other everything to sneaking around.  
"You..you were spying on me!" Caitie's angry reply came.  
"I was walking home! I saw you KISS him! Hello Caitie, you could have been more careful!"  
Val shouted.  
"I was at my house! I didn't know I'd be being watched like some criminal!" Caitie grabbed  
her books, getting ready to bolt.  
"I didn't know my best friend was sneaking around! You and Jamie are going out and you  
didn't even tell me! But I'll bet you told all your freak friends!" Val accused.  
"It isn't any of anyone's business. Just mine and Jamie's. And I didn't tell anyone! Now  
I'm not really in the mood for this. Later." Caitie yelled as she ran to the front door, slamming  
it behind her.  
Val watched as Caitie walked home. She looked angry, but Val was angry too. What had  
happened to their friendship? What had happened to her best friend?  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jamie picked Caitie up at her house bright and early. Caitie came out with her hair down,  
blowing in the breeze, a light blue shirt and regualr jeans covering her from the cold air. She  
looked mad.  
"What's the matter?" Jamie asked as she slammed her books down on the bike.  
"Val knows about us. And she's mad, I'm mad. Tyler probably knows and Hank and everyone  
on the cheerleading squad. Oh Jamie, you were right! It DID blow up in my face!" Caitie cried,  
shivering as she leaned her forehead onto his back. He shrugged off his leather jacket and handed  
it to her.  
"I guess it would happen sooner or later." Jamie tried to say something helpful.  
"Yeah, I guess so. But now...I don't know." Caitie sighed and looked away, indicating the  
conversation was over. Jamie started up the bike, rolling away from Roth's house.  
  
Later, after school, Caitie realized she still had Jamie's leather jacket. Knowing he was  
on duty, she decided to drop it off at the station. Caitie marched up to the door, squared her  
shoulders, hoping she wouldn't run into Val.  
Jamie, Hank, Tyler, and Val were sitting in the common room, studying or listening to  
music. Jamie looked up to see Caitie, looking timidly around the room. She'd never really liked  
doctor type places. Val glanced up.  
"I forgot to give you your jacket back." She whispered, stepping towards him with caution.  
"Oh thanks." Jamie reached out to take it.  
"Hey Caitie!" Hank called, unaware of the things going on.  
"Hi Caitie!" Tyler called, even though he knew what was going on, being that Val filled  
him in over the phone just like Caitie had predicted.  
Val didn't say anything. "What's with you two?" Hank could practically smell the tension.  
"Caitie's too busy going behind my back and sneaking around to say hi." Val answered.  
"Val is too busy sticking her nose in my business." Caitie retorted.  
"Whoa." Hank said.  
"Caitie, you could have told me. I don't know why you lied to everyone." Val said,  
stressing 'lied'.  
"I never lied. And I just wanted it to be me and Jamie. Not me, Jamie and the whole  
student body."   
"The whole student body? No one would give your relationship a second thought." Val was  
begining to see the light.  
"Yeah, but all my friends would. They'd be all giving me advice and telling people and if  
we break up, they'd be thinking we'd have to hate each other. We were going to tell you all,  
eventually. We wanted to see if it would work. Before everyone knew."  
"I guess I understand. I'm sorry I got on your case." Val stood up.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell my best friend." Caitie answered, hugging Val tight.  
"Wait, wait. You guys are dating?" Hank was finally catching on.   
"Yeah." Jamie and Caitie said together. Jamie put his arm around Caitie. She smiled.  
"We won't get involved. We're just happy for you!" Val promised. Caitie and Jamie smiled  
at each other.  
"You're a very cute couple!" Tyler said.   
"Thanks."  
The two lovebirds smiled at each other, happy things were okay. Maybe their secret was  
out, but they would survive. They had each other and that was all they needed.  
  



End file.
